a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a drum beater, and in particular, to a drum beater having a body of multiple sides, and each of the sides is provided with an insertion slot to mount with a beating element. Accordingly, the beating element of the drum beater can be easily replaced.
b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 6 and 7 show the structure of a conventional drum beater having a cylindrical body 30 enclosed externally with a surface layer 34 made from a fiery material or a plastic material. A rod 31 is connected to the body 30 and the body 30 is positioned in between a top and a bottom positioning plates 32. A screw nut 33 is used to fasten the body 30 onto the rod 31. This conventional drum beater only has a fixed, single material beating surface. Accordingly, if different beating sound is required, it is difficult to change the beating surface and/or the material enclosed the body 30. ROC Patent Publication No. 367073 (Application No. 86207305) entitled "An improved structure of a drum beater" discloses the replacement of the materials enclosed the body, and these materials are directly adhered to the surface of the body 30. Thus, the mounted material is always fixed to the surface and the materials are the materials are not replaceable. In practice, a single, fixed material beating surface cannot satisfy a drummer to produce excellent sound. Therefore, the entire drum beater has to be changed or to purchase more drum beaters for use in order to produce different sound quality. However, the cost of a drum beater is expensive and it is necessary to invent a drum beater, wherein the material for the beating surface can be changed if requires.